désolé, mais je t'aime
by Enzilia
Summary: Oneshot. Et si Edward était un romantique qui déclarait son amour d'une manière un peu particulière à sa tendre Winry. Edwin


**Désolé, mais je t'aime **

Sous un ciel étoilé, un jeune homme venait de réaliser se qu'il ressentait pour une fille qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant des années. Il se demandait juste comment allait-il lui avouer. En cette douce nuit, il entreprit le chemin jusqu'à sa maison, il attendit sous sa fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

—Winry Rockbell !!, appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne vint, alors il insista encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien se montrer. Une adorable blonde aux grands yeux océans, ses longs cheveux se balançaient au vent, ainsi que sa tenue de nuit, d'une couleur pastel, une légère robe de soie à motif floral. Ses grands yeux exprimés la surprise et une petite crainte. Pourquoi était-il ici ? A une heure pareille ?

—Rentre chez toi !, lança-t-elle d'une voix timide.

—Je regrette mais je ne peux pas, répondit-il, descends j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

—… je t'en prie rentre chez toi, supplia-t-elle, je ne veux pas créer d'ennui.

—Tant que je serais là rien ne pourra nous atteindre, dit-il en la transperçant de regard d'or.

—S'il te plaît, répéta-t-elle mais en vain.

—Je ne partirais pas, pas cette fois.

Alors il décida de grimper l'arbre qui menait à sa fenêtre. De près elle était encore plus belle. Ses joues rondes rougissantes, son regard troublé et perdu, elle en devenait très adorable. Elle recula légèrement, lui assis sur sa branche l'observait tendrement.

—Que me veux-tu Edward ?

—Te dire ce que je me refuse à moi-même, dit-il en observant la lune, mon cœur saigne et il mourra si il se tait cette fois encore.

—Je t'en prie ne dit pas de bêtise, répliqua-t-elle.

— Crois-moi, continua-t-il, je ne te veux aucun mal, car si je te faisais souffrir, je souffrirais aussi.

—Ne dis pas de telles sottises ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la souffrance ?

—Je souffre bien assez en ce moment pour savoir ce que c'est.

Un silence souffla comme une énorme tempête, une vague qui s'écraserais à un énorme rocher. Pourquoi souffre-t-il ?

—Tu souffres ? Et quel est ce mal ?, demanda-t-elle hautainement.

—C'est un mal dont personne aimerait être guéri, car il procure bonheur et malheur, joie et peine, colère, jalousie et parfois même du plaisir, de la complicité, des cris, des larmes, c'est un mal nécessaire pour se sentir soi-même, un mal qui prouve que l'on vie, qui montre que notre vie est bien plus incroyable que l'on ne pense.

—Impossible, dit-elle songeuse, il n'y a pas de mal pareil dans ce monde, ressentir tout ça c'est impossible.

—C'est la puissance de l'amour.

Sur ces mots qu'il prononça avec tant de douceur, il se mit à pleuvoir, mais on cru voir une pluie de poussière d'étoile. Ils se regardaient à présente dans les yeux, elle s'approcha de lui timidement, s'exposant à la pluie.

—Que connais-tu à l'amour ?

—Et toi qu'en sais-tu ?

—C'est un sentiment qui enivre les sens, et qui emplie le cœur de beaucoup, beaucoup de bonheur, répondit Winry en touchant son visage.

—Oui exactement. Et ce soir j'aimerais te dire que ce qui fait mourir mon cœur à petit feu c'est tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi en ce moment, que je refusait de reconnaître et je me le cachais comme si c'était un horrible mensonge.

—C'est un mensonge, répliqua Winry toujours aussi près de lui, qui me dit que cela est vrai.

Leur visage était tout proche, au moment ou il voulut toucher ses lèvres, elle tourna le dos.

—Il pleut rentre chez toi au plus vite, tu vas attraper froid …

—Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, c'est toi qui m'attire ici, c'est de ta faute.

—De ma faute ? Pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ?, s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, et le vit dans sa chambre. Quel insolent ! N'avait-il pas reçu la moindre éducation de quiconque dans son entourage ?

—Sors d'ici !! Vas-t'en !!

—Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, la lui montra avec un geste enragée en pointant du doigt. Mais sa direction fut tout autre, il s'approcha d'elle, et la poussa contre le mur.

—Tu, tu m'as fait mal…, dit-elle timidement. Rentres-chez toi, s'il te plaît …

—Désolé …

—Oui tu peux …

Il sourit, et de son regard or il transperça son cœur, envoutée elle se laissa aller. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, innocemment, tendrement, et tout aussi brûlant qu'une fièvre. Un moment très agréable pour ce jeune couple.

—Désolé, mais je t'aime.

Il s'en alla de nouveau par la fenêtre sous cette pluie battante, leur main se séparant. Laissant la jeune fille à l'intérieur un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà je voulais essayer un oneshot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _


End file.
